


A simple heart to heart

by Existential_truth



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Happy Ending, One big conversation!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 23:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14460372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Existential_truth/pseuds/Existential_truth
Summary: Amy and Jonah have a simple heart to heart in the break room.Happens after 3x21 'Aftermath'#mild spoilers for 3x22





	1. Amy's heart

**Author's Note:**

> Not proofread. Slow Editing.

Yesterday they were fighting with each other and today they were fighting together against the CEO for better wages! But unfortunately both the fights didn’t have the intended outcome… Neither did they manage to get a raise nor did they come to a proper understanding of what exactly their personal dynamics are. Or well, that’s what she thought at least. Because he of course had other plans!

Now as both were sitting in the break room alone after being escorted out of the gathering with the CEO by the now ‘perfectly fine’ looking District manager, Amy looked at Jonah and said, “ So, umm… I guess we fight better when we are on the same side, eh?”

“Uh, yeah… yeah… right… If not for that DM, we would have got our raises for sure… I mean with my perfect statistical PowerPoint and your super convincing skills and all?” He tried to keep a straight face as much as he could.

“ Hey! Hey! Now are you mocking me for that golf club debacle again?! Jonah seriously, that was an honest mistake!” She smiled despite herself.

He smiled in turn and said, “ Yeah thinking that she was a 30s Hollywood producer was surely an honest mistake, I’m sure she agrees…”

“Ugh… that golf digging err... umm.. lady?”

“Oh come on! You can say it, no one else is here except me! I know you want to…”

“Oh Ok! what the hell! That Golf digging Bitch! Ah, there I said it!, hah”

“Feeling relieved now are we?”

“Ha, you can’t even imagine! Being Politically correct always takes a toll on you, you know?!”

“Oh yeah, I get it…” He smiled sympathetically.

 

There was an awkward pause for few seconds which to both of them seemed a second too many and both said simultaneously, “Err about yesterday…”

The looked at each other awkwardly and said, “Sorry you go first…”

Then they smiled and Amy just raised her hands in a placating manner and said, “Jonah, please let me get this out of my system…” She paused for his nod and he did likewise.

She continued, “ So about yesterday, Jonah… I… Well, all I want to say is that I’m sorry… I really don’t what else to blame other than my hormones…”

He gave a sad look and said, “At least you can put it on your hormones… What do I blame my very unwarranted outburst on?”

“Ah, it’s Ok Jonah… Guess we both a little shocked from all that conspired in past 2 days… I know because it was too much to handle for me too…”

“Thanks for saying that, but I still am truly ashamed for the things I said and especially the manner I said them… I’m truly sorry Amy, please forgive me…”

“My God, Jonah, you didn’t do any big crime or anything! We just had an argument and I think we both were at fault and said and did few things we shouldn’t have… So yeah… Please let’s forget this and move forward, shall we?”

“Yeah, if you say so… But I truly meant my sorry…”

“Jonah! Topic change! So what do you think is happening outside?”

“Oh err… umm… Hmm let me see…” and he proceeded to imitate their colleagues voices and said, "Glenn must be trying to say, “ _We all are the best employees Cloud nine_ _could ever have!”_. "

Next he imitated Dina's voice and said," She might be trying to get a secret selfie with the CEO and thinking to herself, “ _If only I could get one to show it to my birds why I was so excited in the morning for this meeting…’_ ”

Next was Garett. Jonah imitated him and said," He must be bored of it all already and must be wondering, _“Why am I even here among these idiots?”_

Then he said that he was sure Cheyenne and Mateo must be comparing their fashion sense to the CEO's and must have concluded that Mateo’s fashion sense won that match, hands down!

 

She was laughing out loud throughout his attempt to imitate the voice of their colleagues and said, “hahaha  Jonah, your Garett and Dina voice sucks! But yeah I can give you can do a perfect Glenn! And yeah everybody’s thoughts though seem about right, especially Mateo’s and Cheyenne’s! Poor guys… they really were hoping to see a more dashing young man to ogle on!”

He laughed along with her because they truly had some crazy colleagues!

 

As she continued to add more to the story, his eyes wandered on her face… He didn’t know whether she knew or not, but laughter always made her shine… Those beautiful glowing lights he lit upon the roof that day? They were nothing compared to her smiling face… Maybe if he had stayed in a less light polluted area, he would have compared her to the moon or something but yeah, for now she was more beautiful than the most beautiful thing he had seen.

 

He didn’t know when he did it but suddenly he had leaned over the table they were sitting and had brought his lips near hers… very near… Suddenly he realised what he had done, but he decided not to back off until she says so, so he braved a look into her eyes and he could see his flames reflected it in and he closed the distance...

 

It was a gentle kiss yes, but far more passionate than the one they had 2 days back. He was mindful of her state even if she didn’t want him too. But he was nonetheless.

 

So after few minutes of slow passionate kissing which almost left them breathless, they looked into each other’s eyes and smiled. He then pulled the chair beside her and caught her hands firmly. She smiled looking at his hands which were holding hers so gently and warmly and smiled.

She then looked up to him and asked, “Hmm what was that for? Sweet revenge for what I did that day? Hmm?”

“Oh so it was just ‘sweet’ eh? Shall I try once more to change that adjective?” he asked naughtily and leaned towards her!

She laughed and pushed him away saying, “God Jonah! What has suddenly gotten into you?”

He smiled casually and said, “Meh! Just felt like doing it!”

She too smiled and said, “Hmm interesting… So is this something we are going to do whenever we feel like it from now on?”

He made a straight face and said, “I think so, yes!” She hit playfully and both laughed…

 

There was a comfortable silence for few minutes. Both were looking at their joined hands. She placed her other hand on top of his which was holding her and said, “Jonah, umm… Well I think you should know that Adam had offered to move back in to help me with this…” She looked down to her belly…

He smiled calmly and said, “I know, I was there yesterday when he suggested that and many other inspired things…”

“No, uh, not in the store, I mean afterwards he came home and said It all more seriously. “

Jonah’s hand suddenly started to become clammy and said, “Oh…”

Amy sensing that the air was changing,tried to diffuse it by saying, “Yeah you know everybody was offering to help me yesterday... Bo and Cheyenne, Mateo and even Marcus! He actually wanted to be the father of the baby! Can you believe it?!” She laughed but sensing his mood worsening, she abruptly stopped.

He then gently removed her hand from top of his and moved his hand from hers. Amy felt scared for some reason. In that moment she felt that she was losing something precious. She quickly tried to catch his hand and said, “Jonah?”

He looked at her and then at her hand which had caught his and said, “What did you say to Adam?”

“Adam? Hmm… well… Since he offered and since I know for sure that handling a pregnancy by myself would be miserable in my wages, I thought… you know… Maybe, I'll just allow him to stay in the house for few months and help me? I mean it’s his baby too so he has to share the responsibility and all right?” Towards the end her voice trailed off seeing his calm face turn slowly into a storm…

 

Jonah just removed his hands from her again and looked at her straight for some time. He then took a deep breath and said, “So you are saying me that you and Adam are moving back in together? So all the other things he said about you two getting remarried may not be a farfetched thing after all? Is that what you are telling me? Amy? Seriously are you kidding me?!” His voice had raised involuntarily towards the end…

“Jonah! Why are you yelling at me?!” Amy asked distressed…

He took another deep breath to calm himself down and apologized, “Sorry… I…sorry…I didn’t mean to…”

It was her turn to sigh now… “It’s OK… I see that my decisions are surely affecting your moods… Maybe Glenn is wrong… maybe Pregnancy is contagious! Haha…”

 

He didn’t return her smile so she sobered up and continued, “See Jonah, what do you want me to say, uh? That I am capable of doing all this alone? Because let me say truthfully that I can’t… I’m not some rich celeb who can afford the baby care alone… No, the only hope for that was the little raise I expected today and that too went down the drain or the golf ball hole or whatever you call that… Ok? So I really need someone, there I accept it! Ok? And Out of the 2 people who offered, I am certainly going with Adam for the simple reason that he isn’t Marcus! Because I mean eww…” After a pause, “Maybe I shouldn’t say that about Marcus… He’s sweet actually, he did offer and all… But that guy has weird social habits and all, you know…” She trailed off as she saw he look at her weirdly…

“What? Why are you looking at me like that?”

“Do you think I’m interested in the reasons why you didn’t choose Marcus?”

“So what do you want to know Jonah? I gave you my reasons for choosing Adam… What else do you want me to say?!”

“Maybe you can tell me what exactly your future plans with Adam are? How about that for a start?”

“Oh, Jonah don’t get me going on and on about the remarriage thing! I have already told him and everybody else that that’s not going to happen! Getting married once for the sake of the child was enough… We all know how that ended… I’m not planning to do that same mistake again…”

“So he wants to marry you again right?”

“Yeah but…”

He interrupted her saying, “See that’s exactly what I’m saying Amy… Everybody loves you! Everybody wants to marry you! But you are the one who always chooses the wrong person time and time again!”

Amy paused a moment before replying… “Jonah… what exactly are you trying to say?”

“I’m saying that you are blind to everybody else except that stupid, useless, jerk Adam!”

“Okayyyy… Calm down Jonah… I didn’t know you hated Adam so much…”

“Err… umm.. sorry… And no I don’t hate him… I mean I barely know the guy after all…”

“Hmm… so where did all those abusive words come from?”

“ OMG! See you are again bothered about him! Are you even trying to get what I’m trying to say to you?”

“No, Jonah I am not! Because what you are saying is too impossible for me to believe that I’m not going to waste my time thinking about it…”

“Really? Am I really that impossible case for you? You really think I can’t do it? That I’m not cut out to do that job? Really?”. He was hurt deeply and his voice was reflecting it clearly…

 

Amy didn’t know her words could have that effect on him… She immediately tried to salvage the situation, “Jonah! Jonah! Calm down please… That is not at all what I’m trying to say here… See you got me all wrong…”

He silently gave a questioning look to her…

She looked straight into his eyes and continued, “See Jonah… All I am saying is that, that I am not a CHARITY CASE! I am not now and never will be one! I don’t know why everybody thinks that I need sympathy?!”

He tried to interrupt, but she just indicated with her hands not to interrupt her and continued,” Yeah, OK, I said I need help in raising the baby or at least till I get through the pregnancy and few months after that, true, yeah… I agree. But if Adam hadn’t offered, I am sure I could have still managed it on my own… maybe would have asked my parents for help? I don’t know… But yeah, I would have managed somehow. It would have been really really hard but I still would have never gone and begged Adam to do his part! No, never! And like I keep saying again and again, I’m not getting back with Adam, I’m just allowing him to do his part in this situation we both have at our hands because it is equally his responsibility, as it’s mine and not because I believe he is a saviour or something! So Jonah, no I don’t even want to think of what you’re trying to say because let me reiterate clearly that I AM NOT A CHARITY CASE!”

 

\----------------------------------

**_TBC_ **


	2. Jonah's heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part- 2/2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I don't have patience to post it on a later date and also since it's actually an overgrown OS which I had split to into 2 parts, here comes the 2nd and concluding part already! Enjoy! :D

He waited for few minutes for her to catch her breath. He realised that the conversation was taking a toll on her. He just got up and brought a glass of water from the cooler for her.

  
“Thanks. I actually needed it.”

  
“Anytime.”

  
He paused again till it was safe for him to open his mouth again.

  
“Amy, can you give me few minutes? I know this conversation is draining you but please just one chance… It’s very important that I say it now itself…”

She looked at her glass for a minute and then looked at him… Seeing his earnest face, she resigned and nodded her approval.

“So first and foremost can I say that you have got me all wrong?”

She raised her eyebrows questioningly.

“I don’t now or will ever think that you are a charity case! Amy! How can you even think that I think so low of you? I can never even imagine such a thing! I know you Amy and I know that if anyone can handle all this single handedly like a pro, then that’s you! In all these years, I have known you I have seen you singly handling a failed marriage, a messy divorce, a hormonal teenager and thousands of crazy customers like it was a piece of cake to you! So yeah, I know you can handle this amazingly by yourself… I have no doubts on that… No…”

She smiled gratefully…

He then continued, “But the fact that I’m bothered is that why didn’t you think I would want to do all this with you? Why couldn’t you wait even for a day for me? And don’t I matter even a little bit to you?”

  
Amy was now searching for words, “Jonah… I…”

  
“See, I get it I fought with you yesterday and even over reacted majorly… But I wish you could have a little faith in me… I was too overwhelmed when you finally kissed me you know… And that it completely out of the blue and not some life and death situation didn’t help either, because for a moment my heart was soaring high with the hopes that finally, finally we may have our chance at a happy ending…”

He paused and looked directly into her eyes for a moment and sighed and continued,” So you know, just as I was flying high, your announcement that you were pregnant was a little heart breaking…. No No! Don’t get me wrong and jump into conclusions! What I mean is that, that soaring kiss suddenly felt like a ‘goodbye kiss’ to me… You know, something like you were giving me one last kiss as a goodbye and ending something which actually never even began… And knowing that the father was Adam, didn’t help either… Because OK I’ll accept it for the first and last time that yes! I’m a little jealous of him… I mean who wouldn’t be? He had you, this amazing, amazing person, all to himself for all these years! And to think that you ever loved him, makes me want to punch him right on his face! So yeah! I said it!”

He heard her laugh and looked up to her face and saw that she was trying not to laugh but couldn’t help it.

  
Seeing her his smile returned too.

  
“Haha, Ok laugh at me! But seriously that guy is irritating! Hmmpf… Anyway, so like I said, hearing his name just triggered my anger or something, I don’t know… You may call it my insecurity or whatever and then seeing him come by to the store and then talking about remarriage like it’s the most obvious thing in the world, got me all riled up! Like he still had some rights over you! That…. Hmmpf…*deep breath* Also, It was like I wasn’t even in the picture suddenly and that kiss then truly started to feel like a ‘goodbye’ from you.”

She hesitantly moved to place a hand on his… He noted the hesitation and caught her instead.

“But later towards the evening I realised I was being unfair to you by assuming what the kiss meant… That maybe it didn’t mean a goodbye… maybe it still had the potential for a new beginning of something… And that maybe I should actually tell you what was stewing inside my head… But then some irrational anger got hold of me and everything went haywire… But I did mean what I said yesterday, no, not the senseless thing in the beginning and the end… But something which I said in the middle of that conversation… That I really did wait for you all these years…”

She turned her hand which was inside his hold and grasped his form under, encouraging him to let out every pent up emotion he had in his heart, today.

He smiled courageously and continued, “So yeah, I did mean it… But what I didn’t say yesterday was that, that even though I was seemingly in other relationships from time to time, I was always…always waiting for you… It was the same always… even with Kelly… I know I’m a horrible person for saying this and I’m going to hell for being such a person, but it is sadly the undeniable truth… And let me tell you, it’s not without trying on my part to be a good person and do the right thing by others… But it’s just that when it comes to you, my heart doesn’t listen to any right or wrong… I just can’t help myself…”  
A small pause and then, “I broke up with Kelly last night… I don’t know what I was thinking… trying to make you jealous? Trying to assuage my own guilt? I don’t know! But I think I went a little over board yesterday and by the end of it, I may have broken her heart… Gosh…I’m seriously a horrible, horrible human being.”

She tightened her grip on his hand.

He sighed… “Yes, I understand that leading her own some more would have been worse… So I guess, maybe someday she’ll understand… Oh God, I really hope she does…”

There was silence for few minutes. Both were digesting the importance of the words that were said and the consequences of it.  
She decided it was her turn now to clarify the things but started with comforting him, she could see that the guilt was killing him.

“I am sure she will understand one day, Jonah… Take it from a person who had been in a loveless marriage for a really long time, she will surely realise one day soon that what you did was better for everyone involved.”

  
He slightly smiled in gratitude.

She smiled in return and continued,“And Jonah, I’m sorry I gave you a hard time yesterday when it was me who had tipped the scale with that impromptu kiss, totally out of the blue… I don’t know what came over me… Knowing that I was actually pregnant was kind of a shock to me, I wasn’t prepared for it… And to say frankly, I didn’t want it to true actually even when I had a slight doubt I could be pregnant... And one of the important reasons for living in that denial was you… Jonah.”

She continued after a small pause, “See Jonah, you may not be the only bad person here… I may accompany you to hell too, because see, even though I knew you were with Kelly, I kinda… I kinda wanted you… I somehow thought I could get you one day… That there was this possibility that we could finally get together in the end… I really don’t know when my feelings for you changed, I truly don’t but every time I felt that connection between us, something happened and it would get broken… Like that Tornado day, I really wanted to kiss you Jonah… life and death situation aside… I kissed you because it was you… Don’t think for a moment that it would have ever happened if it was someone else with me that day, Jonah. That was just you and me… Nothing else.”

He dragged himself a little more close to her and placed his other hand enveloping her hands between his again.

  
“ So, what I’m trying to say is that, getting to know I was pregnant with Adam’s baby again actually felt a little like a sucker punch… A sucker punch my fate had delivered me for having the audacity for having even imagined that I could ever have a chance with you…”

  
“Amy, I…”

  
“No Jonah, please let me get it out…”

  
He nodded.

  
“So, Jonah, that kiss was actually kind of a ‘goodbye kiss’ because I was so gloomy that day that I thought this pregnancy was the end of everything I ever wanted… It took one night’s sleep to realise that what I did what an utterly selfish thing to you, because I just upset our status quo only to leave you stranded again… Because, yeah, I saw you that day after the tornado, leaving a little dejected, after watching me with Adam… and I was ashamed that I did the same thing again unknowingly…”

 

He didn’t wait this time, he just gently placed a hand on her cheeks and pulled her closer for a gentle kiss. He knew she needed it because he knew he needed it equally. They were two souls who had enough of misunderstandings for a lifetime… Now, he decided that he wasn’t going to leave it to fate or destiny or serendipity or whatever nonsense people said… This time he would take things into his own hands and make it all better for both of them… They deserved this chance… They deserved happiness…

 

He then gently parted from her and gave a gentle kiss on her forehead. He then got up from the chair and kneeled down on one knee!

  
Amy shouted, “Jonah! Oh my God! What are you doing! Don’t do this Jonah! Please!”

 

Jonah laughed at her hysterics and said, “ haha Amy, My God, calm down, it’s not what you think! Well at least not this time… Anyway, now please calm down and listen to me before someone else comes and react the way you did just now!”

 

Amy looked suspiciously at him and asked, “So it is not…? You know… THAT?”

 

Jonah laughed looking at her discomfort at even saying the word ‘marriage proposal’. He shook his head in negative and said, “No, it isn’t that kind of proposal… But yeah, it is a proposal but… hence this pose…” Indicating to his position on one knee.

 

She felt relieved and said,” Oh Ok then! But jeez Jonah you really did scare me… So Ok, what do you propose?”

  
“What I propose to you, my dearest Amelia Sarah Dubanowsky is that you please make me the happiest man on this earth by agreeing to make me your… roommate?!”

  
“Jonah! Haha what kind of proposal is this?!”

  
“Only the best kind of one! So Amy, will you make me the happiest man? Hmm? Please…” He made a puppy eyes and added a “Pretty please” to complete it…

  
“God Jonah, don’t look at me like that! Somebody surely had told you that you have the longest eyelashes in the world and you can conquer it by using them, haven’t they?! Tell the truth!” She laughed.

  
“Oh no, this is me surrendering… You are the one who has conquered me a long long time ago…”

  
She bent and kissed him at that! A full blown deep kiss!

When they came back for air, he said, “Wow! That was …just… Wow!” She smirked and tried to pull him for one more but he stopped her by putting a hand in-between and said with a naughty glint in his eyes, “My My Lady Dubanowsky, hold on! You’ll get more of this only if you give me an answer! I’m still waiting you know! And hey my knees are hurting! And God knows how dirty the floor is!”

Amy laughed and said, “Hmm so, my dear Sir, you wish to be my roommate, hmm? Let me see, that means I will have to bear you both at home and here?”

  
Jonah excitedly, “ Yes Milady, we can argue all about spacEx how much ever we want now!”

  
“That means I have to listen to your lectures all throughout the day?! OMG!”

  
“Oh yes! Milady no escape!”

  
“Ah… anyways I heard that the new Cloud nine noise cancelling headphones are really good, maybe I’ll use my employee discount after all…”

  
“Hey! My lectures aren’t boring!!”

  
“Aww Jonah... keep on saying that!”

Suddenly it clicked to Jonah, “Oh God, does that mean you are saying yes to my proposal?”

Amy laughed and pulled him up towards her and said, “Yes, my dear Sir, I accept your proposal! But be warned, my pregnancy hormones haven’t set in fully yet, so I’m giving you a Free pass now itself, because you may just not know what you are getting into! I may turn into a full blown momzilla soon!”

He laughed and said, “Oh I’m fully ready for it, bring it on!” and placed a delicate kiss on her forehead and at the same time, he placed one hand gently on her belly because after all he had made his promise to both of them… She smiled happily and placed a hand on top of his acknowledging her acceptance…

 

After a moment of tenderness… She smiled naughtily and said, “Jonah, you know what SpaceEx sounds similar to?”  
Jonah was caught a little off-guard, “Uh?”

  
“Space…. SEX?” She said in almost the ‘Duh’ tone…

  
And before she could even taunt him further, looks like Jonah got the hint and he pulled her for a kiss that was so passionate, she was sure he would have to carry her to her… no… 'their' home now! All she managed say between another breathtaking kiss was how much of a useful roommate he was already proving to be!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a funny note, @afternoonmilady, I was actually waiting for at least one Kudos to post the second half of this story and you are the one who gave the first Kudos! Thanks! Also I can't stop smiling here thinking about the coincidence between your username and the 'Milady' reference in the proposal part of this story. :D


End file.
